Truth or Challenge?
by TheEndlessWaltz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido que amas a la persona que no deberias amar? Si te sientes identificado con la pregunta que inició este resumen, lee la historia y ve que tan parecido eres al protagonista.


**Truth or Challenge?**

¿Verdad o desafío? Esa fue mi pregunta. La pregunta que algún día deberé responder, ya sea sinceramente o engañándome a mi mismo.

Podría decir que esa pregunta nació conmigo. En un principio era opcional, ahora es decisiva.

Fue un día como cualquier otro. Uno de esos días que al despertar te lleva un tiempo ubicarte en el tiempo y el espacio, donde el dormir equivale a una muerte temporal, y donde el despertar equivale a caer de repente en ese lugar donde te encuentras.

Fue un día que cambiaría mi vida, un día para registrar y no olvidar un solo suceso ocurrido, desde el momento que te sentiste muerto y el momento que te sentiste vivo, hasta el momento que sentiste morir nuevamente.

El Ser al despertar se siente como alguien distinto, se despierta sin saber porque y tratando de encontrar los motivos de su despertar.

Mis ojos al salir de ese profundo descanso, se toparon con una vista totalmente blanca, una vista ya conocida. Era mi techo, mi primer imagen cada día, lo que te causa felicidad de saber que aun estas ahí, en tu casa, en tu habitación, en aquella tu cama, que por años siempre fue tu lugar sagrado.

Desde ese momento ya te das cuenta que estás vivo, que acabas de despertar de una noche reparadora. Ver la luz te hace pensar que ya acabo la noche y comenzó un nuevo día.

Tu Ego tiende a averiguar que día es, que hora es, que hago aquí, que fue lo último que hice.

Varias de las respuestas aparecen de la nada e inmediatamente. Era un sábado, recordé la última actividad escolar el día de ayer y confirme que hoy era el primer día de descanso.

Mis ojos aun nublados iban recuperando la visión, había sido una larga noche de descanso, el sábado era un día donde podías dormir el doble de lo que solías hacerlo en los días escolares. Te das cuenta que no es el comienzo del día, sino que ya comenzó y aun no te enteraste. Buscas confirmar cuanto tiempo paso, buscas saber las horas pasadas de ese día. Miré mi reloj, marcaba las 11:25 AM, era bastante tarde por la mañana. En el momento que vez la hora te sentís ya ubicado en el espacio y el tiempo, pero aun sin saber porque estás despierto de nuevo, sin saber porque sigues vivo.

A mi izquierda, sobre el escritorio, veo una luz. Veo más detenidamente y descubro que es mi celular que encendió su luz y emitió un sonido para avisarme de algo. Te viene a la mente el recuerdo del sonido que emite el aparato y descubres que lo escuchaste recientemente. Si, fue el, fue ese sonido el que te trajo de nuevo a la realidad, fue ese sonido que perturbo tu sentido del oído y te hizo reaccionar y ver la luz.

Te despierta curiosidad saber que intenta decirte ese aparato, ese aparato que siempre te acorto distancias y te brindo muchas utilidades. Decidí tomarlo y ver que pasaba. Leí en su pantalla el aviso de un nuevo mensaje escrito. No te sorprendes, te es normal recibir de esos mensajes, pero, te puede llegar a sorprender quien escribió el mensaje. Era ella, esa persona con que soles hablar seguido pero que pocas veces le viste la cara, aquella a la que conoces desde hace tiempo, que la consideras tu eterna amiga, alguien en quien confiar. Era aquella que conocí a mis escasos 3 años de edad, aquella supuesta prima según dicen tus padres, pero que incluso a la elevada edad de 17 no podes saber y no te interesa saber que relación tiene contigo. Es en este momento cuando tu estado y tu expresión cambian, el momento cuando comprobás quien te escribió. En ese instante no te interesa saber que te escribió, solo confirmas la persona y tus sentimientos varían según quien haya sido esa persona. Inmediatamente al ver quien fue la persona que te escribió, todo tu ser se inunda de ansiedad y curiosidad de saber que escribió, de saber que quiere decirte, que quiere exclamarte o que quiere solicitarte. Desde que despiertas solo existe tu Ser. Solo al momento que vez o interactúas con algo se suma a ese, tu espacio, tu lugar, tu mente. Pero a veces estas tan concentrado en algo que todo desaparece y tu espacio se conforma de ti mismo y ese algo. En ese momento mi espacio era solo yo y el, su nombre escrito en el celular, nombre que me llevaría a ver lo que me dijo. Nombre que bien no podría causar nada, o bien podría cambiar mi vida. Fue una única frase la necesaria para cambiar completamente mi expresión, fue una afirmación concreta, fue mi sueño.

Si, ella estaba aquí, decidió venir, decidió que era momento para vernos, a partir de aquí era solo cuestión de horas para que nos veamos la cara, esa cara que en tantos años pasa por tantos cambios y estados, pero que es solo una para cada persona que conoces.

Ya aquí no te sientes cansado ni dormido, ni deseas seguir dormido, deseas comenzar tu día y aprovecharlo al máximo, deseas exclamarle tu felicidad de estar vivo al mundo. Decidí levantarme, poner los pies en la Tierra, y tan solo esperar ese momento. Decidí ir hasta el baño, pero escuchaba voces desde la cocina, no podrían ser las voces de mi padre y madre, ya que el se encontraba en el trabajo. Nada te viene a la mente de que puede ser, pero tu emoción no te hace sospechar nada malo y no te preocupa averiguar que sucede. Cuando cruzo el pasillo hacia el baño pego una mirada rápida al lugar donde provenían las voces. Eran todos mis familiares cercanos, reunidos con mi madre en los sillones del living. Te preguntas a que se debe esto, no sabes responderlo, no sabes si es una simple visita o si sucedió algo. Solo sabes que desde esa noticia, éste va a ser el mejor día de tu vida. No fui a saludarlos, solo fui al baño y luego volví a mi pieza sin llamar la atención. La habitación de uno es el lugar donde uno mas cómodo se siente. Con su orden, sus cosas, su vida.

El tiempo pasaba, yo la esperaba ahí, sin salir de ahí. Ese grupo de personas se quedo por bastante tiempo, hasta aproximadamente a la hora de almorzar donde escuche que se despedían y salían por la puerta. Yo solo esperaba.

Mi madre llego con algo de comida para mi, no me comento nada acerca del asunto de la visita, o tal vez yo me estaba olvidando de algún evento. El almuerzo te relaja completamente, te da energía para el resto del día, te hace sentir que podrías hacer absolutamente todo en ese mismo día. Comí un poco, yo solo seguía ansioso, miraba hacia todos lados, sin saber exactamente que es lo que miraba. Yo solo quería mirarla a ella, estaba un poco mas cerca pero aun me sentía tan lejos.

Escucho la llave del baño girar y la lluvia caer. Era indicio de que mi madre se había metido a bañar. Tenía la necesidad de saber los motivos de la reunión de hoy en mi casa. Fui hacia la cocina. Cuando necesitas averiguar algo solo sales del lugar donde te encuentras. No por saber desde el principio como averiguarlo, solo porque sabes que ahí encerrado no lo averiguaras. Una vez afuera de tu lugar, empiezas a pensar y observar. A recordar y buscar en tu mente. Veo el celular de mi madre. Tal vez no seria de mucha ayuda o tal vez sea la respuesta absoluta. Encuentro entre los últimos mensajes escritos, uno del día de la fecha escrito por mi tía, hermana de mi madre, deseándole feliz cumpleaños a la misma. Aquí se te van las confusiones, pero pueden nacer otras.

Me sentí muy egoísta, me sentí como una persona encerrada en su mundo y que no se preocupa por los demás. Tal vez ese recuerdo hubiese llegado si ese "otro" pensamiento no estaría inundando tu mente. Pero no fue así, tu mente se nublo y ese recuerdo no llego. En tu mente solo estaba el presente y el posible futuro.

No es posible mejorar la situación solo lamentándose, es necesario hacer algo, actuar, tratar de corregir lo incorregible. Un regalo, si, esa era la clave. Regalarle algo por su cumpleaños, darle un signo de que estas alegre de que halla estado un año mas junto a ti.

Sin más preámbulos sales de allí, sin dar la cara, solo ir a buscar ese regalo que la haría feliz. Me vestí con ropa de un día normal y partí hacia la calle. En ese lugar te preguntas a donde ir, pero mientras te lo preguntas tu cuerpo ya esta yendo sin haberte avisado. Fui hacia un bazar ubicado a unas pocas calles. Ese lugar que tiene un amplio y cómodo horario y que puede salvarte cuando estés en aprietos, y éste lo era.

Una vez allí vez hacia todos lados y lo único que ves son cientos de posibilidades, cientos de posibles objetivos. Elegí comprar flores artificiales en un florero decorativo. Fue algo espontáneo, simple, que podría mejorar el asunto. No sabes si le va agradar, pero si sabes que no va a tachar tu error de haber olvidado el evento.

Ya con el objeto que te brindara una mejor postura, vas hacia el lugar de los hechos. Al llegar, me sentía tranquilo, ya no mas culpas. Al atravesar la puerta la veo a ella, mi madre, que mira curiosa de donde vengo y que traigo en las manos. Tiendes a solo dárselo y decirle una buena frase de disculpas. Yo no cambie esa tendencia, le di el obsequio y le pedí disculpas por lo ocurrido. Pareció gustarle y acepto las disculpas. De todas formas esto no te hace sentir del todo bien, pero si mejora tu pensamiento. No sabes si de verdad le gusto, o si solo dijo que si por respeto, pero ese cruce de sonrisas te indica que la misión fue completada.

Te quitas algo de encima, sabes que cumpliste. La mente se libera de algo, pero aun hay una cosa que no se fue de tu mente, solo se hizo a un lado. Sabía que podría pasar por casa en cualquier momento.

Escucho la puerta. Enseguida tu mente se nubla de emoción pensando que era ella que llegaba solo para verte. No fue así, era solo mi madre saliendo hacia la casa de su amiga, en frente a nuestra casa.

La puerta se cerró. Desde ese momento estas solo, solo tu y el lugar. El mismo lugar donde pronto estaría ella también.

Solo esperas, no sabes que otra cosa hacer mas que esperar. Necesitaba que el tiempo se pase rápido, necesitaba ocupar mi mente para no enloquecer. Tomé las cosas de la escuela y comencé a completar tareas para la próxima semana. Al hacer esto tu mente se concentra en lo que realiza, pero ese pensamiento no se va, solo te acompaña.

Las horas pasaban, el fuerte sol de mediodía se va convirtiendo en el sol de la tarde. No te desconcentras, solo sigues en tu actividad.

Escucho la puerta. Quedas inmóvil, temes que pueda ser. Ahora no podría ser alguien saliendo, sólo podría ser alguien entrando.

No me moví, me quede ahí. No podía ser ella, no tenía llave para entrar. Supuse que era mi madre volviendo. Supuse mal, era mi abuela. Lo confirme cuando entro a mi pieza a saludarme y preguntarme por mi madre. Mi expresión no cambiaba, yo solo esperaba que ella viniera. Pero, mi abuela no finalizo sus palabras ahí, dijo algo que fijo mis pensamientos. Dijo que ella también había venido y entrado por esa puerta. La mente se nubla, estas mucho mas cerca. Pasa de ser kilómetros a solo pasos más cerca. Estaba bajo el mismo techo, en ese mismo momento.

Uno tendería a ir corriendo y saludarla. No fue así. Nuestra íntima relación era solo nuestra, y nadie más sabia del asunto. Para romper la tensión, vuelvo a escuchar la puerta. Oigo la voz de mi madre saludando. Ella, su madre y la mía, mas mi abuela se reúnen a conversar en el living, a hablar sobre todo lo que no hablaron antes.

Yo no me moví, me quede allí, en mi habitación. Yo estaba tranquilo, ya sabía que ella no podía desparecer ahora, ella ya estaba aquí.

Deseas que el reencuentro sea perfecto, único e inolvidable. Mientras ellas charlaban fui hacia el baño para ponerme más presentable. Me afeite y me peine de manera prolija, nada podía salir mal.

La ansiedad te corrompe, ya habías esperado demasiado, y cuando te es posible te cuesta verla. No esperé mas, fui hacia donde ellas estaban y la salude de manera normal, diciendo las clásicas frases "tanto tiempo" y "como has estado". Me senté yo también en el sillón, junto a ella. Su madre mas la mía y mi abuela eran las únicas que charlaban, yo y ella solo nos mirábamos sin decir nada. Ya la primer barrera había sido rota, después de tanto tiempo vuelves a interactuar con ella, la felicidad te invade. Permaneces inmóvil, sin saber como hacer que la situación se mueva, el tiempo corría pero para mi se detuvo desde el momento que vi sus ojos.

De repente mi abuela exclama de que vallamos a mi habitación así charlábamos tranquilos, que ellas se quedaban con mi madre preparando la cena. Era perfecto, la frase que esperabas, para matar el silencio de manera que nunca mas vuelva.

Partimos hacia mi habitación donde nos sentamos. Te es difícil hablar normalmente como si la última vez que la hubieses visto haya sido ayer, pero de todas formas lo intentas. Comencé a preguntarle sobre que había hecho todo este tiempo, y así entablamos una conversación melancólica del pasado. La sonrisa no se borra te tu cara, ella ya está ahí y no puede desaparecer. Contemplas sus ojos, su cara y su cuerpo, descubres que ha cambiado y que no es el mismo, no había perdido su belleza.

Ella hablaba y no se detenía, yo oía con atención. Luego se volvió interrogante y comenzó a preguntarme que había sido de mí. Respondí con calma, demostrándole que todo hubiese sido mejor si hubiera estado aquí siempre.

Comenzó a ver fotos mías, se sorprendió al ver todos los cambios que ocurrieron en mí en todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.

El tiempo que te parecía detenido, continuaba, la noche caía y solo sigues hablando. De momentos las palabras desaparecían pero no se creaba un silencio, se creaba una comunicación visual, diciéndonos todo tan solo con los ojos.

La puerta se abre, era mi abuela que nos avisaba que la cena estaba lista. El contacto visual se pierde, pero retoma enseguida, haciendo que incluso te cueste entender lo que las terceras personas digan. Sin decirle nada, me puse de pie y fuimos hacia el comedor.

Una cena todos juntos una vez más, una vez más después de tanto tiempo.

Su madre junto a la mía y mi abuela continuaban con su gran charla, se contaban todo lo que no habían podido contarse por otros medios. No le das importancia a las palabras, solo sigues en tu cruce de miradas con ella, como si hablaras de una forma que nadie mas entiende ni percibe.

Te encuentras en una gran charla, pero sin palabras, aprovechando el tiempo que ella este allí, que no sabia cuanto fuese a durar.

Terminada la cena permanecimos allí por un tiempo, nuestras respectivas madres y mi abuela continuaban hablando, aprovechaban el tiempo de manera eficaz. Ya ni te importa el lugar, ella estaba allí cruzando la mirada con la tuya, no necesitas nada mas.

De momento a otro decidimos ir a mi habitación nuevamente para poder cruzar más palabras. Ya era bastante tarde, pero nosotros seguíamos hablando y ellas también lo hacían en el comedor.

La belleza te ciega, no te permite hablar y mirarla sin perderte en sus ojos. De momentos me daban ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pero no era digno de mí hacer eso. Piensas que ella tiene los mismos deseos, pero no logras confirmarlo, por lo que sigues el destino sin cruzarte en su camino.

Pasado un tiempo, escucho que su madre y mi abuela se van hacia la casa de esta última, donde ella y su madre se quedarían en su estadía en mi ciudad. Te sorprende que no te la hayan quitado para llevarla a su casa, pero a la vez te da alegría, saber de que permanecerá ahí hasta que ella lo desee.

Mi madre cierra la puerta, apaga las luces y se va a dormir. Nosotros continuábamos hablando bajo en mi habitación, nadie más despierto en la casa.

Los nervios te corrompen, quieres ser uno con ella y no lo soportas mas, su mirada te mata y no te deja continuar.

No lo soporté mas, entre las palabras me acerque a ella y la abrace. Ella no me rechazo, permaneció inmóvil, sintió que le demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado. A pesar de la situación, te inunda una enorme tristeza al recordar todo el tiempo que no pudiste compartir con ella. Al poco tiempo ella responde mi abrazo, estaba sintiendo la misma tristeza que yo, pero ambos sonreíamos entre unas delicadas lágrimas.

Ambos, permanecimos un tiempo así, y luego de forma repentina nuestros labios se unieron en un romántico beso, un beso que dice perdón, te extrañé y te amo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Junto a ese beso vinieron más, y junto a estos vinieron más abrazos. Sin palabras, sin miradas, solo nuestros cuerpos demostrándose su amor. Olvidas el tiempo que no la tuviste, olvidas todo hecho que te cause tristeza, solo te importa la felicidad de ese momento.

No me importó que nos puedan ver en esa situación ni las consecuencias si eso sucediera, solo continuamos, en un completo silencio.

Otra vez como en el comienzo del dia, abrí los ojos y me tope con ese techo, el mismo de todos los días, otra vez te sientes vivo después de haber estado muerto. De a poco los recuerdos te llegan y te das cuenta que es lo que ocurrió.

Era sabido que ella ya no estaría allí. Ella se fue mientras tú estabas en esa muerte temporal, dejando solo los recuerdos en tu despertar.

Y te preguntas de nuevo¿Verdad o desafío? Había enfrentado el desafió, ahora enfrento la verdad.

**Fin**


End file.
